La drogue du loup garou
by lasurvolte
Summary: Derek doit rester chez Stiles encore , mais il est mal en point et a pleins de drogues dans le sang. Le voilà à parler plus qu'il ne le devrait. Stek.


**Titre : **La drogue du loup-garou

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais j'aimerais adopter Stiles

**Genre : **One Shot

**Couple :** Stek

**Note :** Spoil saison 1, saison 2, mais très léger.

* * *

Scott était arrivé avec Derek sous le bras. Il avait expliqué à Stiles que l'Alpha avait réussi à se faire attraper par la famille Argent et que ces derniers l'avaient torturé pour qu'il donne des informations sur la meute.

- Toujours aussi aimable ces chasseurs.

Scott, Erika, Boyd et Isaac avaient fait équipe pour sauver l'Alpha, pendant que la blonde, le noir et le frisé avait fait diversion, Scott avait délivré Derek. Stiles voyait bien que son meilleur ami résumait la situation et que cela n'avait pas été aussi facile qu'il semblait le dire. Les Argent n'étaient pas une famille de gentils bisounours, ils pouvaient se montrer parfois bien plus cruels que les loups garou.

- Heureusement Allison nous as aidé.

C'était pratique d'avoir une alliée Argent, c'est sûr. Donc voilà, ils avaient sauvé Derek et maintenant il fallait le planquer quelque part, et qui irait chercher un soit disant méchant Alpha sous le toit du Shérif ? Derek avait lui-même eu l'idée d'y venir quand Scott l'avait fait passer pour un serial killer, et les idées ça se recycle.

Le meilleur ami expliquait à Stiles qu'il devait retourner voir Allison.

- Attend, non, tu ne vas pas me laisser seul avec Derek là ?

- Si, il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- Je te signale que je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'occuper des loups garou qui viennent de se faire torturer.

- Oh t'inquiète pas je crois qu'ils l'ont drogué.

- C'est censé me rassurer ? Imagine qu'il se mette à croire que je suis un gentil lapin de la forêt et qu'il a tout à coup très faim ?

- Stiles ! Ca n'arrivera pas c'est bon, il est épuisé là. On le couche juste sur ton lit et ensuite tu oublies sa présence.

- Oublier la présence d'un loup garou alpha avec des dents et des crocs et pleins d'autres choses pointus, bien sûr, okay, très facile. Répondit le meilleur ami en levant les bras en l'air.

- Tu peux le garder donc ?

- Oui c'est bon, très bien. Va retrouver ta copine !

Stiles soupira un bon coup alors que Scott lui sourit, déposa son paquet endormis sur le lit et sauta par la fenêtre pour aller rejoindre Allison.

- Et il y a des portes ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

Se retrouvant seul avec l'Alpha, Stiles tenta de faire ce que Scott lui avait conseillé : l'oublier.

Par exemple il allait jouer à des jeux vidéo. Ou faire ses devoirs. Ou écrire une rédaction sur un sujet quelconque mais qui l'intéressait. Oui voilà, ne pas penser qu'il y avait un loup garou bien foutu, mais surtout dangereux et drogué dans son lit.

De toute façon il allait sûrement roupiller jusqu'au retour de Scott.

- Grmbl je suis où ?

Ou pas.

- Chez moi, chez Stiles.

Répondit l'adolescent en allant s'asseoir près de Derek/

- Stiles ? L'abruti qui cause tout le temps ?

- Oui celui-là même et merci pour les compliments. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Où est Scott ?

- Il est partit voir Allison.

Derek essaya de se relever en grognant :

- Tu devrais peut-être rester allonger.

- Pourquoi est-il allé voir la fille Argent ?

- Et bien… Ils sortent ensemble ? Et après t'avoir sauvé la vie ils avaient besoin de décompresser ?

Le loup garou s'énerva et sortit les crocs :

- Okay Derek, calme toi, ils t'ont sauvé, ils ont le droit de se reposer.

- C'est une fille de chasseur, nos pires ennemis.

- Oui j'en ai conscience, mais personne n'a dit que Scott était très intelligent et puis il est amoureux.

Derek râla mais décida de rester coucher, il ne se sentait pas bien. Il était encore drogué, ces enfoirés de chasseurs avaient trouvé un poison efficace.

Le silence régna quelques instants, néanmoins Stiles ne le supportait pas longtemps et même si le loup garou avait la tête qui tournait un peu, lui aussi se sentait bizarre et d'humeur causante.

- Ca va ?

- Non ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre Scott.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne m'obéit jamais ? Je ne lui demande pas grand-chose quand même. C'est mon louveteau et il ne m'écoute jamais.

- Ton quoi ?

- Mon louveteau.

- Tiens c'est plutôt mignon comme terme, mais euh… Tu te sens bien Derek ?

Le loup grogna :

- Je me sens bizarre.

- Ca doit être les effets de la drogue.

Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Stiles Stilinski pour comprendre très rapidement que si Derek utilisait le terme « louveteau » pour parler de Scott, ou même s'il se plaignait que celui-ci ne l'écoute pas – un peu comme une mère avec son fils adolescent – la drogue ne pouvait n'être que la seule responsable.

- Tu es son meilleur ami non ? Dis-moi pourquoi Scott ne m'obéit pas ? Je suis l'Alpha, mes trois autres bêta me suivraient n'importe où, pourquoi pas lui ?

- Euh… Peut-être parce que ce n'est pas toi qui l'a mordu ?

- Mais je me suis toujours occupé de lui, je l'ai entrainé, je l'ai aidé…

Stiles haussa les épaules :

- Il t'a sauvé non ? Il doit bien t'aimer dans le fond, c'est simplement qu'il a du mal avec l'autorité, j'imagine.

- Il est taillé pour être un Alpha.

- Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de l'apprendre. Tu veux bien te rendormir maintenant ?

Derek ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et Stiles espéra qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il n'avait pas franchement envie de jouer le consolateur de loup garou drogué et dépressif.

- Erika m'a embrassé.

- Euh… Hein ?

- Erika m'a embrassé.

- Je me fiche de ce que vous faites dans votre meute, Derek.

- Elle m'a embrassé et je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'embrasse.

La curiosité de Stiles était trop forte, alors qu'il aurait dût mettre un terme à cette discussion trop bizarre, il interrogea le loup garou.

- Pourquoi ? Erika est plutôt sexy non ?

- Je déteste les filles.

- Je vois. Tu les détestes comment ? Vraiment vraiment beaucoup ? Ou c'est plutôt parce que tu ne les aimes pas parce que tu aimes autre chose ?

En plus l'adolescent se prenait aux jeux. Espérant que Derek oublierait tout quand il reprendrait ses esprits.

- Je ne les aime vraiment pas. Pas depuis Kate.

- Kate Argent ? La psychopathe qui a cramé toute ta famille ?

Et Stiles ne prenait pas réellement de pincettes pour ses questions, mais le loup ne semblait pas y faire attention. Drôlement forte cette drogue pour Lycan.

- Celle-là même. Tu savais qu'elle avait été ma petite amie cette garce ? J'étais comme Scott, amoureux d'une fille Argent, et elle m'a trahi.

- Ouch.

- Depuis je hais les femmes.

- Ca peut se comprendre. Acquiesça Stiles. Mais Erika fait partie de ta meute non ? Il y a peu de chance qu'elle te trahisse.

La main de Derek se remplie de griffes et en souriant méchamment il dit :

- Si elle fait ça, je la tue.

- Oookay ! Tu n'es pas du tout effrayant là Derek. Et si on parlait d'autres choses ? Comme par exemple de, je ne sais pas moi, petites fleurs, nuages roses, de trucs joyeux quoi. Tu n'as pas quelque chose de joyeux dans ta tête Derek ?

- Non rien.

En même temps avec la vie qu'il avait eue et son caractère naturel, il n'était pas si étrange que Derek n'ait aucune pensée positive.

- Tu n'es pas amoureux de quelqu'un ?

C'était un sujet gentil ça non ? Après tout il haïssait les femmes, mais peut-être qu'il se trouvait dans le même cas que Danny ? Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir il y avait peu de chance que le loup réponde par la positive.

- Stiles tu écoutes ce que je viens de te dire, je n'aime pas les femmes.

- Si tu n'aimes pas les femmes, tu aimes peut-être les hommes. Répondit l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. J'ai un super copain de ce bord là je peux te le présenter si tu veux, tu l'as déjà vu en plus, c'est Danny, tu te souviens ?

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi, je me demande ce qui peut se passer dans ta tête.

- Et bien actuellement ce n'est pas moi qui suis complètement drogué et qui raconte ma vie alors que je suis censé être un alpha effrayant et classe, bourré d'arrogance. Je ne pleure pas sur les louveteaux qui ne m'obéissent pas et sur les femmes que je hais moi !

Enervé Stiles retourna près de l'ordinateur et essaya d'ignorer le loup garou. Pourtant ce dernier semblait vraiment vouloir parler.

Il y avait quoi dans cette foutue drogue ?

- Stiles ?

- …

- Stiles ?

- …

- Stiles Stilinski ?

Il ne céderait pas, même si son nom dans la bouche de Derek lui foutait des frissons partout.

- Stiles je crois que je suis amoureux en fait.

Okay il avait trop envie de savoir, il revint vers le loup garou avec un air totalement intrigué.

Ce dernier lui sourit et se mit à rire.

Il planait à quatre mille.

- Tu y as vraiment cru !

Stiles décida de se venger en filmant Derek, il ferait moins le malin quand il reprendrait ses esprits et se verrait rire bêtement comme un gosse. Sa fierté d'Alpha en prendrait un coup, bien fait pour lui.

Quand il arrêta de se marrer le loup garou reprit :

- Tu n'es pas vraiment un abruti en fait Stiles.

- Ah bon t'es sûr ? Parce qu'il y a cinq secondes j'ai eu l'impression que tu pensais exactement l'inverse.

Derek ignora la remarque et continua :

- Tu en donnes l'impression parce que tu parles souvent pour ne rien dire, que tu pars dans des délires que tu sembles être le seul à comprendre, et que tu gigotes tout le temps.

- C'est une définition intéressante de l'hyperactivité et des troubles de l'attention.

- Mais en fait tu réfléchis à toute vitesse, tu comprends assez rapidement les choses, tu es curieux et tu as de l'imagination. Finalement tu es plutôt intelligent.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche et lança :

- Oh my god, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que les chasseurs mettent dans leur drogue spécial loup garou, mais c'est carrément puissant. C'est la première fois que je t'entends dire des compliments.

L'adolescent regretta de ne pas avoir enregistré ça aussi, comme ça chaque fois que Derek le menaçait, lui parlait mal ou lui tapait dessus il aurait pu lui repasser ses paroles.

- Tu ne voudrais pas répéter, j'aimerais bien t'enregistrer ?

- Non.

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Dommage. J'aime plutôt bien le Derek qui plutôt que de grogner dis des choses sympas.

- Tu m'aimes plutôt bien.

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Derek eut un nouveau sourire, pas réellement arrogant, un sourire normal quoi. Et c'était presque flippant de voir le loup garou un peu content (plutôt qu'arrogant, dédaigneux, fier et tout un tas de synonyme se rapportant à ces mots).

- Tu m'aimes plutôt bien.

- Tu vas répéter ça encore longtemps ?

- C'est marrant d'entendre un humain dire qu'il aime plutôt bien un Alpha. C'est rare.

- C'est ça, c'est rare mais Derek le méchant loup garou était amoureux d'une humaine, et Scott fait pareil.

- Ce sont des erreurs. Les chasseurs ne sont pas humains.

- Ah bon ? Ils sont quoi alors ? Des robots armés et programmés pour une petite gueguerre contre les métamorphes ?

- En gros.

- Allison n'est pas comme Kate.

- Tu n'en sais rien, tu l'espères parce que Scott est ton meilleur ami.

- Allison est aussi une amie et on peut lui faire confiance. Mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire : faire confiance en quelqu'un.

- Effectivement, la dernière fois que j'ai fais confiance en quelqu'un j'ai vu ma famille brûler devant mes yeux.

- Okay c'est légitime mais c'est arrivé il y a des années, passe un peu à autre chose, les gens ne sont pas tous des psychopathes près à te trahir toi le vilain Alpha.

Durant la dispute Stiles s'était rapproché de Derek, et les yeux de ce dernier avaient pris une teinte rouge. Drogué oui, mais toujours dangereux.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, souffla Stilinski.

- Je sens ta peur Stiles.

- Je ne te permets pas de me renifler !

- Je ne le fais pas exprès, tu pues la trouille à des kilomètres.

L'adolescent se recula et voulu donner un coup de pied quelque part, à la place il buta son genou dans la chaise et commença à sautiller de douleur.

- Eh mince tout est de ta faute ! Scott aurait dût te laisser pourrir chez les chasseurs.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

Stiles ne répondit rien et se rassit près de son ordinateur.

- Stiles, c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? Que Scott aurait dût me laisser ?

- A ton avis Derek ? Tu as des supers oreilles et un super odorat, tu ne peux pas savoir si je le pense vraiment ou non ?

- Je sens surtout ta colère.

- Et à qui la faute ?

- Bon et bien je suis désolé.

- Tu n'es pas désolé, tu es drogué c'est différent. Depuis tout à l'heure tu causes et tu délires, tu dis peut-être des choses que tu penses réellement mais ce n'est pas toi Derek. Toi tu es plutôt le genre de personne à grogner, me demander de me la fermer, me frapper et me dire ce que je dois faire, au lieu d'écouter ce qu'on te raconte. Bref tu n'es qu'un Alpha arrogant, qui croit que le monde doit lui appartenir tout ça parce qu'il a un peu plus de poils que les autres.

Le loup garou se tut enfin. Quelques secondes, le temps d'enregistrer les paroles de Stiles. La tête lui tournait encore, et l'adolescent paraissait avoir raison, il délirait. Normalement il n'était pas du genre à dire toutes ces choses, comme si la drogue le faisait parler. En tant que Lycan il était normalement immunisé contre cela. Il lui était également quasiment impossible de se saouler. Cependant la famille Argent avait sûrement mis au point un truc capable de faire planer un métamorphe, le faire assez planer pour qu'il leur dise tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Derek arrivait à le comprendre, pourtant il se sentait toujours dans une sorte de brouillard et ses capacités l'empêchaient de tenir sa langue.

- En tant qu'Alpha j'ai quelques responsabilités.

- D'accord, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de te mêler à ma vie, ça serait drôlement chouette.

- Tu as dis que tu m'aimais bien, mais on dirait plutôt que tu me détestes.

Stiles soupira et décida de ne pas répondre, cliquant sur des trucs au pif sur son écran pour faire semblant d'être occupé et échapper au loup garou drogué. Il avait un peu du mal avec ce Derek là, il paraissait un peu trop honnête et difficile à gérer.

- Stiles ?

- …

- Stiles ?

Et c'était repartit.

- Ils t'ont rendu vraiment bavard les chasseurs

- J'imagine que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Dire que Scott m'a dit que tu étais épuisé.

- Je peux avoir un verre d'eau ?

- Et le mot magique ?

- Abracadabra ?

Stiles cligna des yeux puis éclata de rire.

- Quoi ? J'ai dis quelque chose de bizarre ?

- Non, ça tu le fais depuis tout à l'heure. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse là.

- Et je peux avoir mon verre d'eau ?

- Oui okay, je vais te chercher ça. Mais tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de bouger.

- Tant mieux, si j'égare l'Alpha, Scott va m'enguirlander.

Puis l'adolescent alla chercher le verre d'eau et emmena aussi des cookies, au cas où le loup aurait faim. Après tout causer ça creusait l'appétit, il en savait quelque chose.

En retournant dans sa chambre, tout était calme, Derek paraissait s'être endormi sur le lit. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, le lycan était assez fatigant depuis tout à l'heure. Certes ça avait été marrant de le voir aussi expressif et d'entendre aussi longtemps le son de sa voix, de l'écouter faire des révélations bizarres, et il avait hâte de raconter à Scott que Derek le voyait comme _son louveteau, _mais d'habitude c'était lui, Stiles, qui disait n'importe quoi et il avait envie que ça reste comme ça.

L'Alpha était très bien en grand méchant loup chef de sa meute, son rôle lui convenait parfaitement, et même s'il le maltraitait un petit peu, Stiles savait aussi qu'il le protégeait d'une certaine façon.

Il posa l'eau et les cookies sur sa table de nuit, s'approcha malgré lui de Derek et le regarda dormir. En plus, très objectivement parlant, il fallait avouer que le loup garou était clairement très sexy, qu'il avait un regard de tueur et des trop beaux yeux. Il ne fallait pas s'appeler Danny pour remarquer que ce type avec un sex-appeal absolument effroyable. Malgré lui, avant de pouvoir retenir les mots – ça lui apprendra tiens de ne pas tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler – Stiles murmura :

- Je ne te déteste pas Derek.

Les yeux du loup se rouvrirent et se plantèrent dans ceux de Stiles juste au dessus de lui. L'adolescent voulu se reculer, gêné de s'être fait prendre, mais le jeune homme le retint par le bras.

- Ton odeur est différente Stiles.

Ce dernier secoua sa main, c'était peine perdu, l'autre le tenait trop bien.

- Okay, relâche-moi, mon odeur n'a pas changé. Tu oublies toute la drogue que tu as dans le sang ? Ca doit faire foirer tous tes sens ça.

Mais le loup ne l'écoutait pas et renifla un grand coup.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, on dirait que tu sens…

- Relâche-moi Derek ! S'écria Stiles.

Le jeune homme obéit et cessa de renifler. Une chose lui échappait, il connaissait cette odeur, mais il était encore trop dans le brouillard pour comprendre. Tandis que Stiles espérait vraiment que l'autre se trompait, qu'il n'avait pas changé d'odeur, que tout était à cause de cette drogue.

- Je ne te déteste pas non plus Stiles.

- Ca m'est égal.

- Menteur.

Essayez de raconter des bobards à un loup garou tiens.

- En fait je crois que je t'aime plutôt bien. Et ton cœur vient de rater un battement.

Stiles ne répondit rien. La situation était entrain de devenir très bizarre, et il fallait y mettre un terme, au plus vite.

- Ah… Lydia me manque tellement.

Le lycan fronça les sourcils et grogna.

- Tu ne crois pas que je préférerais avoir cette jolie fille dans mon lit plutôt que toi ?

Derek gronda plus fort, il semblait sur le point de se transformer en loup garou.

- J'hallucine où tu as l'air jaloux ?

- En fait Stiles, je suis bien amoureux de quelqu'un.

- C'est ça, et quand je vais te demander de qui, tu vas encore me rire au nez ? Ca ne marche pas deux fois avec moi ce genre de techniques Derek.

- C'est la vérité, je le suis.

Stiles craqua :

- Et c'est qui ?

Le loup attrapa de nouveau son bras et l'entraina contre lui, l'embrassant de force et pas délicatement le moins du monde. Ce qui au passage ne dérangea pas forcément Stiles, mais il fit quand même semblant que si.

Derek finit par le relâcher et d'un grand sourire répondit à la question :

- Devine.

Stiles se jura d'aller demander à la famille Argent ce qu'ils mettaient dans leur drogue et si finalement ils ne pouvaient pas lui en fournir un peu. Histoire comme ça, de s'amuser avec le loup garou.

xxx

Derek finit par réellement s'endormir, au réveil les effets de la drogue avait complètement disparu et le loup garou ne se souvenait plus de grands choses. Stiles était partit au lycée et lui avait laissé un mot : _« si tu te sens mieux regarde ce que je t'ai laissé sur l'ordinateur »_. Le loup garou s'approcha de l'objet informatique et lança la vidéo qui était ouverte. Il pu s'observer entrain de rire bêtement et écarquilla des yeux, que s'était-il passé la veille ? A la fin du film très court, Stiles avait laissé un message : _« La drogue te fait rire, ça te va plutôt bien, ris plus souvent. Et au fait comme je suis sûr que tu as tout oublié sache qu'hier tu m'as raconté des choses très … intimes. Derek, tu ne me feras plus jamais peur. Stiles »_

Le loup garou ne se souvint plus réellement de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais il préféra se tirer de cette piaule et aller se planquer ailleurs. Quand il voyait Scott, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi celui-ci se retenait de rire en disant des choses comme _« ton louveteau au rapport »_, mais il se doutait que cela était dût à ce qu'il avait dut raconter la fois là, chez Stiles.

Il ne changea pas de comportement avec l'adolescent pour autant, resta froid, arrogant, sûr de lui et assez violent, après tout ce n'était qu'un humain. Intelligent et beaucoup plus réfléchis que Scott, certes, mais un humain tout de même.

Il préféra ne pas essayer de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait pu se passer, et enferma cet épisode dans un coin de son inconscient – faisant cependant des rêves bizarres où il embrassait Stiles – il reprit sa vie normale d'Alpha et se méfia encore plus de la famille Argent – pas question qu'il se fasse capturer une nouvelle fois.

La seule chose perturbante – mais pas forcément dérangeante – qui avait changé, était cette odeur que se trainait Stiles.

Une odeur de phéromones assez forte qui indiquait un désir certain.

Il n'arrivait pas à décrypter vers qui se dirigeait ses sentiments, mais penser que cela était sûrement Lydia lui donnait envie de grogner.

L'Alpha était possessif, et s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il considérait Stiles comme sa propriété, bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie de sa meute.

Cependant il faudrait sûrement encore un million d'année à Derek pour tout avouer clairement comme il l'avait fait sous le coup de la drogue. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, Stiles n'était certes pas réellement très patient, mais il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Au pire il pourrait peut-être faire du rentre dedans, si l'Alpha ne se mettait pas en tête de le grignoter.

Le père d'Allison se demanda quand même longtemps pourquoi le meilleur ami de Scott était venu lui apporter des fleurs.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je me disais « qu'est ce que ça donne Derek qui plane ? » et voilà ce que ça a donné dans ma tête. Bon fallait que je fasse du Stek, mais ce n'était pas obligé qu'il y en ait. J'ai utilisé le terme « oh my god » de Stiles, parce que je n'avais pas envie de le francisé (et je voulais préciser). Je ne suis pas sûre de moi mais j'essaie de respecter un minimum les personnages (bon là pour Derek c'est normal qu'il soit un peu dingue) et j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé mon Stiles (ou mon Scott pour le peu qu'on le voit) trop OOC. A la base ce devait être une mini-fic et ça a donné un petit One Shot, j'étais inspiré apparemment. Merci d'avance si vous mettez des reviews.


End file.
